


Airplane!

by Constant_Brainrot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Airplane (1980), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Spoilers, These is a brief moment where I mention tiddies, Tickle Fights, Tickling, also, its in the movie for like 4 seconds, its nothing serious, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constant_Brainrot/pseuds/Constant_Brainrot
Summary: Yasuhiro and Kiyotaka enjoy a fun Movie date at Yasuhiro's place, what movie are they watching? 1980's Airplane! of course! A great comedy for all ages... by 1980 standards. Nowadays? Not so much...
Relationships: Hagakure Hiroko & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Airplane!

“Your hair is really soft…” Yasuhiro had muttered into the air, combing his hand through Kiyotaka’s hair. It hadn’t even registered to him that he had said anything at all.

“What?” Taka looked back at Hiro, a bit shocked though more flustered than anything. Yasuhiro was sitting cross-legged behind Taka, they were watching an assortment of old movies, mostly some of Yasuhiro’s favorites but there were a few Taka enjoyed as well. Most of Hiro’s movies were documentaries on cryptids and old horror shows, also about cryptids. An odd thing to have an abundance of, considering he would usually get scared of those sorts of things.

When Taka asked about this earlier he replied saying “They’re fun to watch and laugh at because of all the stuff they get wrong about cryptids and stuff!”. When they were sifting through movies it took nearly an hour before they picked the next one to watch, they settled on “Airplane!”, it was one of the few movies Yasuhiro had that wasn't about cryptids.

Yasuhiro said it was one of his mom’s favorites and Yasuhiro watched it all the time when he was younger. The movie was around the midpoint when Yasuhiro began to get a bit… distracted. Taka was sitting right in front of him, right by his lap, Taka was very perplexed by the movie as a whole and was fully engrossed in the scene at hand. Yasuhiro saw his hair blowing the slightest bit, almost tempting him in a way. Absent-mindedly he reached out and started to softly stroke Taka’s short hair.

It was so much softer than he thought! It felt like silk, each strand softly falling between his fingertips. When they first met, Taka’s hair was much shorter, on the edge of being a buzz-cut, but over the last few years it’s grown out quite a bit, he guessed his hair must have grown pretty fast. When Yasuhiro first saw his hair, he was sure it must have been rough and prickly, but the softness was a very unexpected but welcome surprise.

Yasuhiro's focus on the hair was broken by Taka’s head swiftly turning to look at him. “Hmm?” Yasuhiro hummed, he still hadn’t realized he said anything.

“I thought I heard you say my hair was really soft.” Taka asserted, his whole body had turned to look at Yasuhiro now, hands in his lap, leaning forward to look his boyfriend in the eye. Yasuhiro hunched over in thought for a moment before, in a cartoonishly loud manner, gasped, right as it clicked.

“Ah! I didn’t even notice! Sorry, Taka!” Yasuhiro dropped his head down in embarrassment “Though it really was soft though…” he muttered. Taka put his hand on Hiro’s shoulder firmly.

“There is nothing to worry about Hiro, that was very sweet of you!” Taka was giving a reassuring smile, his cheeks still glowing pink from being flustered.

Yasuhiro lifted his head up, but his hands were covering most of his face, only leaving a little room to show his eyes. “You sure?”

“Of course I am sure! I just didn’t expect such a comment.” Taka laughed a little, then grabbed Yasuhiro’s hands and pulled them off his face, “I am honestly quite happy you think my hair is nice, it took me some time before I was able to be confident in this length of hair.” Yasuhiro looked up at him, a bit shocked at what he said.

“Oh, Really? Why’s that?” Yasuhiro had adjusted his hands so he could hold Taka's. Taka gave a quiet chuckle and looked off to the side, his cheeks reddening the slightest bit more.

“Ah, it’s nothing big. I have always kept my hair super short and was a bit worried about growing it out.” Taka looked back at him and gave him a small, sweet, smile. Those ones were the best, when Yasuhiro sees that he knows Taka really trusts him, having someone's utter trust is one of the best feelings in the world. It’s even better than finding that exact thing you were looking for right when you need it, or when you pay off something after a long time of ignoring it. Those feelings were great, but having someone's trust trumps them all, a million to one! “I guess growing it out was for the best in the end!” Taka leaned forward and gave Yasuhiro a peck on the forehead.

“I’m proud of you Taka! So you don’t mind if I keep messing with it a bit?”

“Of course not! I actually enjoyed it quite a bit.” Yasuhiro chuckled and gave Taka a kiss on the forehead in return. Yasuhiro slowly pulled his hand from Taka’s and started to get back in his spot.

“Alright then, now let’s get back to the movie!” Taka had turned back around and was almost immediately sucked right back into the movie.

Yasuhiro leaned down and whispered in Taka’s ear, “Hey, I Kinda zoned out a bit ago, what scene is it?”

“Oh, Elaine is talking to Dr. Rumack about the fish poisoning.” Yasuhiro leaned back and was getting back into the groove of the movie when in one moment it dawned on him what scene was about to come up. He quickly shot his hands out and covered Taka’s eyes.

“H-hey! Let go Yasuhiro!”

“Sorry Taka, but I gotta keep your eyes pure!” Taka tried to get out of Yasuhiro’s hands by wiggling and trying to peel them off.

“Whatever it is I can handle it, I’m an adult!” Yasuhiro’s hands eventually fell loose and were pried off by Taka. “Hah!” he cheered. Yasuhiro decided to use the dirtiest trick he knew, he couldn’t let Taka see those brief few seconds. Yasuhiro grabbed Taka’s waist and started tickling him like crazy. “Pfffttt stop! Y-you knowwhahahaha! You- you cheater!” Yasuhiro couldn't help but laugh too, yeah it was an easy trick, but it worked. When he stopped Taka turned around and went straight for Yasuhiro’s neck.

“Oh crapphhahahahaha! St-stop!” Yasuhiro was giggling like crazy while Taka was laughing just as hard. They kept going back and forth, the scene had far passed by now. But they kept finding weak spot after weak spot, it was ruthless, it was more than a tickle fight, it was a tickle war. Eventually, they started to die down on the tickling. Yasuhiro flopped onto the padded mattress and Taka flopped down beside him. Taka was still giggling while trying to take deep breaths and calm himself down. Yasuhiro took this as an opportunity to win the battle. He leaned over Taka’s body, cupped his cheek, and kissed him on the lips. Taka was stunned into silence, all the tickling had already made his face go red and the kiss only made it deepen even more.

Yasuhiro chuckled and whispered, “I win“.

Taka smirked and playfully poked his nose, “Jerk”.

“Hey, a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do to keep his boyfriend innocent” Yasuhiro pushed himself up but remained seated on the mattress. Taka pushed himself up as well.

“I’m sure I could have handled it, what was it anyway?”

”Nope, even telling you would be too much.”

“Fine then, keep your perverted secrets!” Taka playfully pushed him to the side.

“Hey! I’m not perverted!”

It was then that Yasuhiro’s mom came back from a particularly long shift that night. She set her things on the shelf by the door and made her way to the living room. “Still awake? I thought both of you would be asleep by now.” Taka’s eyes widened, he quickly got off the mattress and bowed to Hiroko.

“I am very sorry Ms.Hagakure! I did not intend to be up this late” Yasuhiro stood up and walked next to him, it looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Oh, it’s alright, really, no need to apologize.” Hiroko made her way into the living room to look at the T.V. Taka had gotten back onto the mattress with Yasuhiro, he was still very upset with himself. Yasuhiro, as subtle as he could, started playing with Taka’s hair to calm him down, When Yasuhiro started combing through his hair Taka’s shoulders started to relax and he heard Taka’s breathing slow. It looks like Taka really found this quite calming. Yasuhiro made sure to remember this just in case he would need to again some time.

“So what do we have here?” Hiroko wondered aloud, “Ah! Airplane! This is a real good one, actually one of my favorites when I was really young.” Right now it was the scene where Elane freaks everyone out in the airplane because she has to ask if anyone on the plane knows… oh crap! Yasuhiro tried to warn Taka, but it was too late. Yasuhiro watched as Taka grew increasingly confused at the people's reactions before gasping loudly when a topless woman ran across the screen.

He slumped down in defeat, hands over his head. Hiroko was laughing loudly while Taka was wondering for the millionth time that night how this ever got a PG rating. All that effort and Yasuhiro forgot about that scene. “Sorry…” Yasuhiro muttered into his hands.

“It’s alright, I just don’t understand why that scene was there! Or how this movie got a PG rating! How is this PG?”

“Sorry about that kid but that look on your face was priceless!” Hiroko howled with laughter, stumbling a bit as she was laughing so much. She just couldn't take it and went to her room to calm down.

“I’m really sorry Taka”

“It’s okay, honestly, I appreciate you trying to warn me but I'm an adult, I think I can handle a little nudity. Also, maybe covering my eyes and starting a tickle fight isn't the best way to warn me, as fun as they are.”

“Ahhh, yeah… I see that now.”

“I’m still okay with finishing the movie if you are?”

“Yeah, you sure?”

“Yup, just quietly let me know if something like that happens next time, alright?”

“Alright, Taka.”

Yasuhiro stood up to hit the lights and walked back to sit behind Taka. They watched the rest of the movie in relative peace, a question about a joke here and there, a warning or two, but by the end of the movie both of them were super tired. As the credit’s started playing Yasuhiro looked over to his side to see Taka was fast asleep. Man, could he be any cuter? Yasuhiro turned off the T.V. and got snuggled under their blanket and wrapped his arms around Taka. Though, before he really fell asleep, he might have combed through Taka’s hair a minute more, it really was like silk… Soon, both were asleep, putting an end to another chaotic date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first ever fic on here! I know it's a little rough but let's be honest here, you and I are in the same boat, there is slim to nothing on the Ishikure tag so I have to put it into my own hands to make the content myself. I also do recommend watching Airplane!, it's a really good movie, but do know it was made in 1980, so not only is the PG rating not exactly fitting anymore but also it's a little insensitive. If you like that one I suggest Spaceballs or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. All great comedies! Last I checked these should all be on Netflix :)


End file.
